bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Ducky
The Splicer model "Ducky" is an aging security officer. He fancies himself a big-shot as well as an upholder of justice, but in actuality he is just a bitter, lonely old man. Based on his rantings, he appears to have a large degree of paranoia (which is not to suggest that the other Splicers are mentally sane) against foreigners, youth, authority figures, people of other religions, etc. His dialog in BioShock suggests that he answers to a "Mr. Coswell." The possible corpse of Sullivan is a Ducky model. In BioShock 2, his dialogue seems to become religious, usually to replace Waders. Quotes At a Locked Door *"Come on." *"Stop... keeping this- god damn it!" *"He-hey? Hello? I'm here. ''" *"''Come on out, god damn you. Come on!" *"J-just stop playin' games... Stop it." *"Hey, now what's the big idea? Now, come on!" *"You idiot. Come out!" *"I'm allowed in here, damn ya!" *"God... I'm allowed in here, damn it!" Examining Corpse *"Poor sucker... my soul... my soul." *"Is this... is this it? Ooo..." *"They'll never find out about this. It's all gone away." *"Bah. I've already looked here, don't be stupid." *"Stop this... this isn't what ya think it is." *"It's as good a spot as any, I suppose." *"Those stupid kids... they don't even know." *"No, no, no... this isn't what they were talkin' about." Idle *"Somebody gotta keep order around this place. If not, it'll go to the parasites." *"All these parasites want a piece of this place. And we gotta guard the borders, we gotta keep 'em out." *"They want what we got. And we gotta defend what's ours!" *"The parasites, the papists, the race mixers- I got my eye on all of them!" *"All of them workin' together! They won't take an inch of Rapture, ''not a goddamn inch!"'' *"It ain't just the paycheck to me... Man's gotta have a cause, a leader!" *"They watch me! All the time! Every ''god-damn-breath!" *"Fontaine's dead?! He's not dead... He's livin' it up and he's laughin' at me!" *"Atlas, Ryan, Fontaine.They're all the same! All with their thumb on me!" *"''I wanna think... but every time I do, they hear it." *"You can't take it from me, Ryan! I earned it! '''I earned it!'" *"''I'm just lonely! I-- I'm lonely!" Hears Player *"Mr. Coswell?" *"Who said that?" *"Who said that?" (faster version) *"Who. Said. That?" (slow version) *"Huh?" *"Who's ''there?" *"''Ehh?" *"You can hide but we'll find you!" Returning To Idle *"No sign of him; looks like the whole gang's a bust!" *"Not man enough to face me, eh?" *"I guess that's all she wrote!" *"That's it eh? ''Why?" Attacking in General *"''Listen to me!" *"Down on the Ground! DOWN ON THE GROUND!" *"He's got a gun! He's got a Gun!" *"You Think you're gonna Trick Me?!" *"Hands up! Hands up!" *"You Think you're know me?!" *"Spread Them! SPREAD THEM!" *"I've gotta to do myself Goddamnit!" *"I'm on To you!" Attacking a Machine *"Get outa here robot!" General Fleeing *"You could better run! You're nothin' Little Punk!" *"You could run it would find you! We run this place from tips to toes!" *"I know! Like than nothin' you are!" *"Can't try! Run!" *"Go on! Run away!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"You fat whale! Give'er to me!" *"Look at me Mr. Bubbles." *"You bastard." *"Are you listening to me?" Burning (Heading to Water) *"Oh, hell!" Using Vending Machines *"God... god-dammit. Fucking jammed." *"Jesus... come on, you good-for-nothin' piece'a crap!" *"Oh... gimme my hat, Emma. Sweet mother of mercy!" *"God damn it... I can't take this shit anymore." *"What the fuck is wrong with this? God!" *"It works like shit... and typical mechanical crap. Bah!" *"Service this crap, will ya?!" *"Nothin' ever works anymore, god-dammit." *"Gotta service these things once-in-a-while." *"Ha, overpriced." BioShock 2 The two different faces of BioShock 2's Ducky, compared side by side. Ducky returns in BioShock 2. However, it appears that there are two Duckies with more distinct features. One appears to wear an undamaged coat with a hat instead of a hood, where as the other has a hood with a more tarnish coat and a ripped left sleeve. The hoodless Ducky has little visible disfigurement of Splicing to speak of, besides the jagged scar across his face, where as the hooded Ducky has a cleft lip and a scar through his nose. It also seems that the non-hooded Ducky appears more staunch in his appearance for The Rapture Family than his hooded counterpart, as a closer look of his attire shows a Butterfly belt buckle, and a butterfly tattoo on the right side of his neck, which the other has just a butterfly pin seen on all Splicers. However, both their bodies are proportionally mutated, noticeably more gangly, with appropriately thinner heads on the hoodless Ducky, which can lead to some difficulty in taking them down with more precise weaponry. They seem to be more mentally stable than the other Splicers, but are still not remotely sane in the least. Both also seem to have been combined with the Waders model, as some of his new dialog seems to be recycled from Waders, and the hooded Ducky possesses traits of the same "skin" on the right side of his face. Appearance ''BioShock'' Ducky is dressed in the full waterproofs and boots of an early to mid 20th-century policeman. His uniform has decoration around his cuffs, a chest protector with five buttons on each sides, and one button securing his waterproof hood. The damaging effects of Splicing and the Civil War, have warped his mind and features. His face and hands are scarred, wrinkled, and blistered as if he had been badly burned. Almost all models seem to be suffering from vitiligo. Both his eyes are cataracted or nearly blind and an unhealthy, jaundiced color. His uniform is badly tarnished, especially along the lower torso area. Ducky can wear a grime covered white, mud covered black, or blood covered black peaked cap with a shell shaped badge as an accessory. Model 1: The primary model wears a rust red outfit. His cuffs are scarlet, his chest plate is olive drab, and his buttons are white. Model 2: This model wears an olive drab outfit. His cuffs and chest plate are red, and his buttons are white. His face is an unnatural pale purplish grey. Model 3: This model wears a blackish navy blue outfit. His cuffs, buttons, and chest plate are a dark taupe color. He has a burnt, ruddy complexion and a dark substance dripping from his mouth and nose. Model 4: This model wears a white outfit. His cuffs and chest plate are a dark red, his boots are a pale moss green, and his buttons are greenish grey. The side of his outfit has large dark red pockets. Model 5: This model also wears a white outfit just like the other model. This one's chest protector, cuffs, and pockets are the same color as the rest of the rain slicker, so it looks like he doesn't have them. His pallor is a sickly green and he has white fluid dripping from his mouth and nose. Video Gallery Bioshock-20070607110524542.jpg|The original concept sketch for Ducky Bioshock Ducky.jpg|The in-game model as seen in BioShock. CONCEPT_SplicerArt4.jpg|Concept art for the two versions of Ducky in BioShock 2. SplicerTLSD3.jpg|Close up on Ducky's face. References fr:Ducky de:Toasty Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies